


birthday surprise

by Justagrandmaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, High School Teachers, Thanksgiving, not really its like Mentioned bc sumias bday happens to be near
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagrandmaster/pseuds/Justagrandmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's romantic, and Sumia loves it.</p>
<p>alternate title: @everywordisgay: gay flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant for sumias birthday but its late haha...  
> this is kinda bad by my standards??? but i really wanted to get this out sometime close to sumias birthday which is why its kinda rushed.

As Sumia arrived at her last class of the day right before Thanksgiving break, she smiled; it was definitely her favorite class to teach, and was even her girlfriend’s advisory class and the class before hers. She’s thankful she gets to see Cordelia along with the students she loves to teach the most.

As the door opened, the two teachers met, and Cordelia immediately grinned. “Sumia, we have a little surprise for you, cover your eyes!” She obliged, and she felt her girlfriend drag her into the class.

As she opened her eyes, she was met with the class in front of her, and Lucina, the class rep, holding up cartolina that had been folded, not being completely closed. Lucina signaled for the rest of the class to get up, and with a count-off, everyone began singing Sumia a happy birthday, the celebrant grinning and giggling the whole time.

As their singing died down, Cordelia took that as her cue to leave, saying her goodbyes and well wishes for the weekend. 

“You’re too nice to me, I love your gift!” A few of the girls giggled at that.

“Miss Cordelia said you’d love it, and of course we’d trust her on this!” Cynthia cheered, some murmurs of agreement passing through the class. Sumia felt her cheeks heat up, but shaking off her embarrassment, she grabbed her textbook.

“Alright, I’m sorry to bore you all with a lecture, especially on a day like this…”

\---

As Sumia watched her students chatter as they left, all saying a quick ‘happy birthday!’ and ‘have a good thanksgiving break!’ she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Cordelia holding a bright red rose.

“If you wouldn’t mind… I’d like to do a flower fortune telling for you. Is that alright?” Cordelia smiled, a different smile from her usual perfect smile; her eyes crinkled, something she only does when she’s incredibly happy.

Sumia nodded, returning the smile. She could see Cordelia tapping her foot, which she had learned was one of her nervous habits; the taller teacher would always do it when the class got especially rowdy.

“Alright then…” Cordelia cleared her throat, gently plucking out a petal from the red rose. “I love you…” She focused on plucking the rose, the tips of Cordelia’s ears turning red. “I love you lots. I love you, I love you lots.” As she watched the fourth petal fall, Cordelia paused, looking up from the rose to see Sumia’s face. Their eyes met, and after a moment of silence, the two burst into laughter.

“It feels as if we’re back in college, huh?” Cordelia sighed, lightly pulling at a petal. “I remember, you once baked me my favorite cookies.”

“Sugar cookies, right? Maybe we can bake some for Thanksgiving?” 

“We don’t even celebrate Thanksgiving.” Sumia shrugged.

“We can start today, can’t we?” She nudged Cordelia, sneaking her hand into the taller teacher’s. 

“If that’s what you want to do, besides grading papers.” The two nodded, Cordelia gently swinging their hands.

“We’ll be having our first Thanksgiving together, then!” Sumia cheered, as the two began to go back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> if u ever wanna talk to me about cordesumi, my tumblr is hotpinkakoya and my twitter is peruraito!


End file.
